The King Has Returned
by cainefanatic6
Summary: one shot, maybe ill expand if someone asks me to light spoilers something that came to my mind after i read light


**Diana's POV**

I couldn't believe he did that. The love of my life sacrificed himself for everyone else in the FAYZ. That resulted in his death, and the death of our daughter.

I turned away from Caine and Gaia's burning/melting bodies. Astrid was just standing there with her hand over her mouth. I couldn't take it. I started to fall but Sam caught me. He held me close and let me cry into his shoulder. That made me cry even more, because his body was just like Caine's. Well, almost. Caine was a bit taller. He couldn't hide his sadness either, because I could feel his shoulders shaking with each sob. Sam truly loved his brother. His younger brother. His twin brother. In a way, Caine was his other half. Through all the battles and quarrels between them, he still loved Caine.

"Well, well Sam. Haven't even been gone for 2 minutes and you're already stealing my girl?" I thought I heard. Only Caine would say that. And it was his voice? Am I imagining this? And then, I knew it was him because something pulled me out of Sam's arms and turned me over.

"Caine" I mumbled.

And then I ran to him and jumped into his arms. I didn't care who saw. All I cared about was that he was alive and mine. I kissed him passionately which he returned.

When he let me down, Sam caught him in a surprise hug.

"Caine, you're alive," he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah" Caine said, relishing in the fact his older brother missed him.

"Wait.. If you're alive, does that mean..?" I started

Caine looked at me.

And from behind him a toddler shape came stumbling out.

"Gaia!" I screamed! I ran to pick her up and I swung her around and around.

Caine wrapped his arms around us and we just stood there, in a family hug.

"How…how are you two still alive?" I asked.

"It was all Little Pete. He found a different host right before my body died, preventing me from dying and releasing me from his control. He pushed the Darkness out of Gaia's body and killed it, since it was in a weak form without a host." Caine explained.

I started to cry. There were so many tears of joy. Caine was still Caine though, and didn't know I was crying because I was happy. He can be an idiot sometimes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I sniffled, "Nothing is wrong, everything is perfectly right. The love of my life is alive and so is my, I mean our, daughter". I couldn't help but grin like a fool.

"I'm glad you're happy." Caine said.

"I'm happy you're alive!" I exclaimed.

"I wish I could show you and make you feel what Little Pete showed me before he took over my body fully." Caine said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"He gave me thoughts of you, gave me your scent, the feeling I get when I touch your skin, what it felt like after…erm…after Gaia was conceived" he blushed and looked around to make sure Sam and Astrid weren't eavesdropping.

He's so cute when he's embarrassed. I started to giggle at his facial expression, and that made him blush even more. Sam turned to look at us and started laughing at the shade of red Caine's face was currently in, until some invisible force pushed him back.

"Ok, now you're not being fair" Sam said.

"Oh, ok. So are you going to burn my hands off or something? And to think I almost gave my life for you…" Caine started to say.

But Sam cut him off. Sam went right up to us and stole Caine away from me. Again. He took Caine's hand and started dragging him towards where the barrier used to be. Towards people.

"Sam! Wait!" Astrid exclaimed. "You promised we'd come walking out hand in hand!"

Sam looked back and raised the hand that was holding Caine's. Caine turned around with a face that showed complete displeasure and disgust.

"I know you're my older brother by three minutes, but why are you holding my hand? And where are we going?" Caine demanded from Sam, who was still dragging him towards the crowds of people.

"I'm taking you to mom. Our mom. Its time you two greet each other correctly." Sam stated.

Wow. I must admit, Sam has grown a pair since the FAYZ started and he was the cute but awkward teen in charge of the fire station.

We started to get closer to the crowds, and I started to wonder about what the parents of the kids that died in just two days must think. After more than a year, they finally saw their kids in a transparent barrier, and now a lot of them are dead. Especially Breeze. Brianna was annoying at Coates, but when the FAYZ started, and after she joined Sam's crew, she became a brave yet spunky girl who really knew how to cut people up. And by people, I mean Drake.

I even wondered about Drake's family. Drake and I have hated each other since we laid eyes on each other. But that still didn't keep me from wondering whether his family cared about him or not. Or if they'll care that he's finally dead after all the trouble he put us through. Or what they thought about his arm when they saw it when the barrier went transparent. If they even saw it. If they even knew the FAYZ was over and done.

Next I thought about Orc. He was a bully back in the early days, but so were Caine and I. I think things went wrong for Orc when he accidentally killed Bette. From what I remember, I think he told me that's when he started drinking. I can't even imagine what it was like for him to be attacked by coyotes and then transforming into the strong and wet gravel skinned mutant he was. Orc did a lot for Perdido Beach, and the FAYZ in general. In the end, he really redeemed himself.

And poor Dahra Baidoo. She died in the explosion of Sam's green, powerful light coming from Gaia's hands. Her body, torn apart and burnt.

Gaia caused a lot of deaths. Unintentionally of course, but when kids' stories come out, they will blame our daughter. Our daughter who we thought was dead. It wasn't her who killed all those kids. It was the gaiaphage. I doubt she even has everyone's powers. She probably has some kind of telepath power from Caine. Maybe not. Who knows? Her body was taken over by the gaiaphage pretty much right after she was born. I don't blame Brianna. It was the gaiaphage and Penny who tricked her.

Brianna. Gaia burned her pretty badly at the lake. She burned half her hair off, one ear was burned off, and the melted skin on that half of the face that would've been a flesh wound if she survived and Lana didn't get to heal it in time. Then when Gaia was killing Edilio's soldiers and fighting Orc, Brianna came running over to the rescue. Six seconds, Caine said. It only took Gaia six seconds to finish her off. But if Brianna didn't fire a dud shell, Gaia, my precious Gaia, would have been dead. I can't say I'm happy or relieved that she died instead, its horribly sad, because she started to grow on me, but if she didn't die, my Gaia would have.

I tried to stop thinking about the deceased heroes of the FAYZ. But those thoughts were replaced with thoughts of my parents. What will they think of my appearance? What will they think of mine and Caine's relationship? Better yet, what will they think of our daughter? And what will Caine's foster parents think of this? Or Nurse Temple?

"Look at our boys" Astrid murmured.

Wait.

If Caine and Sam were walking together in front of us..

And Astrid and I were walking behind them…

Where is Gaia?!

"Wait!" I cried out.

Caine stopped. So did Sam. Along with Astrid.

They all turned to look at me.

"Where is Gaia?!" I shrieked.

Caine stifled a smirk. He smiled and pointed towards me.

"Look behind you" he said.

I turned around.

And there she was. Hobbling on her toddler legs, Gaia was walking behind us.

**Caine's POV**

After Diana's little outburst, Sam grabbed me and once again started pulling me away.

"Caine..?" he asked.

"Yes, Sammy Boy?" I answered.

"What's the real reason you're alive?" he asked.

"Wow Sammy Boy. And here I thought you would actually miss your younger brother? Your twin brother?" I said, and I enjoyed watching him grimace.

"You know I didn't mean it like that" he said.

"Yeah, of course Sammy. You really want to know why Pete spared my body? I bet you think it's because he thought I redeemed myself? Wrong. My love for Diana, no, but I do love her more than anything. To get answers from Connie…I mean Mom? Nope. To fix my relationship with you? Nah." I could go on forever but I didn't.

"Well then..what is it?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Oh, Sammy Boy, you may be older, but you're clearly not smarter. And you've clearly not been keeping track of time." I answered.

His clueless expression showed me he really didn't understand what I was saying.

I shook my head.

Sighing, I told him:

"Happy Sweet Sixteen Sammy Boy".


End file.
